The present invention relates to fitness equipment, and more particularly to a special fitness device, which can be used simultaneously on water surface or in the water, and driven by the force exerted by the user with one's hands and feet, enabling the users to achieve the purpose of exercise and fitness.
Swimming is one of the best way to exercise, during which every part of the human body is in motion, and every joint and spine are not subject to pressure since the weight of the entire body is supported by the buoyancy of water. Meanwhile, the effects of the exercise are greatly enhanced by simultaneously moving arms and legs. However, quite a few people have given up such a best way to exercise because they are unable to swim or are not good at swimming.